


in the middle of the night

by daveu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And a bit angsty, Frottage, Frotting, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, NO Dom/Sub, No Top/Bottom, No penetration, Oral Sex, Smut, blowjob, hyunjin and seungmin are just soft boyfriends okay, no anal sex, non-au, smut but i tried to make it as soft as i can manage, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daveu/pseuds/daveu
Summary: Maybe Seungmin should have thought of all the possible consequences before he went inside the bathroom while Hyunjin was taking a shower.





	in the middle of the night

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this fic contains mature content, so if the idea of seungjin smut makes you uncomfortable, then please leave bc this fic is not for you. don't read it. don't even look at it. thank you!
> 
> anygays to those who will read,,, i hope you'll enjoy this i guess hhhhhhh it's smut but i tried my best to still make it soft (keyword: TRIED) and i think there are little parts that are kinda angsty too?
> 
> (inspired from the video where hyunjin said that he and seungmin stared at each other in the bathroom,,, but maybe seungmin looked down and things happened)

Seungmin is standing in front of the bathroom’s door, an evil glint evident in his eyes as he thinks of what kind of reaction he’ll be getting from what he is about to do.

From there, he can hear the muffled sounds of water; flowing, splashing, as someone’s currently taking a shower inside. Because that someone usually showers at this hour before going to sleep – and said someone is none other than his boyfriend of more than a year: Hwang Hyunjin.

Their relationship hasn’t been a secret only for the two of them anymore. The other members had figured out about them not-so-long ago – no matter how they tried did their best to be as subtle as possible – and has been supportive ever since.

It was almost 11pm when Seungmin walked through the hallway that leads to the bathroom just a few minutes ago, and most of the members had gone to their respective rooms save for Felix and Jeongin who are still practically glued together on the couch watching... a cartoon when Seungmin left.

Turning the knob as quietly as he could, Seungmin slowly pushes the door open, cautiously slipping his entire body through the narrow space that he made before closing the door with a quiet click once he is inside. He shifts his gaze towards the shower stall; there he sees Hyunjin, still taking a shower in peace, completely oblivious about his boyfriend’s mischievous plan. Most of Hyunjin’s body is obscured by steam, as well as droplets of water that surround the glass panel and door. The slightly older boy seems to be washing his body at the moment, from what he sees, and Seungmin lets out a small sigh of relief, satisfied that he didn’t make any noise that is loud enough for Hyunjin to possibly hear when he sneaked in.

Seungmin shifts his gaze a few times to search for the light switch, cursing under his breath when he sees it located near the shower stall as if he didn’t already know that it has always been there. He can feel his heart rate pick up – from excitement or from nervousness, he’s not really sure – as he tiptoes on his way towards the stall, a hand already reaching out for the switch.

The bathroom light turns off as Seungmin clicks the switch. Quickly, he presses his back against the concrete wall, biting his bottom lip to stifle a laugh when he hears the flow of water coming from the shower halt to a stop.

“Is someone there?” The brown-haired boy asks from inside the shower stall, voice echoing all over the room. Seungmin moves a hand up to cover his mouth as his other hand grabs the flashlight from the pocket of his shorts. “Who’s there?” Hyunjin’s voice sounds again.

It’s only when Seungmin hears the glass door of the shower stall click open, followed by a few footsteps, that he turns his flashlight on, and points it towards his face as he starts screaming loudly.

He sees Hyunjin jump on his spot, and that’s enough for Seungmin to laugh for a while until he noticed that aside from _that_ , he didn’t really get any kind of reaction from the slightly taller boy. Confused, Seungmin furrows his brows, turning the flashlight off before returning it back to his pocket.

Turning the bathroom light back on, he gets to see a better look of Hyunjin’s face, and they stare at each other’s eyes for a while. There’s something in his brown eyes that Seungmin can’t quite decipher; but he sees more of nervousness than shock.

It’s not until his eyes travel downwards that he realizes _why_.

Hyunjin has an erection.

Seungmin is quick to avert his eyes from it, and he turns his head to look at anywhere but Hyunjin, and also down there, with cheeks burning red.

An awkward kind of silence falls between them for a while – Seungmin looking at the suddenly interesting white wall of their bathroom with shaking eyes, and Hyunjin still looking at him with the same expression, but Seungmin swears he can he a tinge of red dusting the slightly taller boy’s cheeks from his peripheral vision – and it’s Hyunjin who breaks it eventually.

“Why are you here?” he asks, taking a step forward; and even his voice has something in it that Seungmin can’t quite decipher as well.

Seungmin stutters when he replies, heart beating fast, and breathing suddenly unsteady as Hyunjin takes another step closer to him. “N-nothing, I- I was just going to... prank you, but I guess that wasn’t a good idea... so I’ll just-” he pauses as he takes a step backwards. “I’ll be going now. Bye-” he says as he turns around, taking a few more steps.

But before he can run away, or even at least walk further, Hyunjin pulls his wrist then pushes him to the wall.

Seungmin yelps as his back hits the wall, scrunching his eyes shut as he braces for impact on the back of his head. Instead, he feels a hand taking a hold of his head before it hits the wall as well.

When Seungmin opens his eyes, his dark orbs meet with Hyunjin’s brown ones, and the older boy’s face is close, way too close, to his own. He suddenly finds it hard to breathe. Hyunjin is just so, _so beautiful_ when he’s this close; and he’s looking at the younger boy again with something in his eyes that Seungmin can’t decipher.

“Jinnie...” he murmurs, breath fanning the slightly taller boy’s face.

Hyunjin runs his tongue along his lips – one of his habits that Seungmin finds rather attractive for some reason – before saying, “Aren’t you at least going to take responsibility before leaving?”

“W-what do you mean...?” Seungmin asks in a whisper, voice trailing off.

The slightly taller boy doesn’t say anything in response. Instead, he takes a hold of Seungmin’s wrist, and moves it up to pin it against the wall on the space above the younger boy’s head. He then moved even closer, and their bodies touch.

Seungmin almost chokes on his spit when he feels something... hard against his crotch, and it makes his heart beat even faster, if possible. “Hyunjin, w-what are you-” he brings his free hand up to press his palm against Hyunjin’s bare chest as he squirms, trying to push the older boy away.

Which is a mistake; he realizes when his actions only make the older boy’s erection rubs against his crotch. Seungmin’s face burn even hotter in embarrassment when he feels his own member starting to get hard as well underneath his shorts and boxers. He stops moving then, closing his eyes shut and tilting his head down, just in time for him to feel Hyunjin release his grip on the younger boy’s wrist above his head.

Seungmin feels Hyunjin’s finger delicately crawl up his neck afterwards. It travels around his cheek, along his nose, down to his lips, until it stops under his chin. Hyunjin gently digs his fingernail onto Seungmin’s flesh, tilting the younger boy’s head to make Seungmin look up at him. When Seungmin peels his eyes open, he feels a little sick when he sees a mixture of sadness, longing, and regret on the older boy’s face.

“Do you hate the idea of getting touched by me so badly?” Hyunjin asks in a whisper, moving a thumb up to trace the younger boy’s lips before inching forward to seal their lips in a kiss.

Seungmin kisses back, and he vaguely registers how Hyunjin’s lips tremble as all he could think about at that moment is _oh no_. He presses a palm against Hyunjin’s chest again in an attempt to slightly push him backwards, but the taller boy’s stubbornness takes the lead. Seungmin tries to speak against Hyunjin’s lips, in between the uncoordinated movements of mouth and spit, but it comes out incoherently, and he’s already having a hard time to breathe.

Hyunjin notices Seungmin struggling shortly after, and with eyebrows almost meeting, he pulls back, and wipes his wet, plump lips with the back of his hand. “S-sorry, Minnie... I just got carried a-” He starts, but Seungmin is quick to cover the taller boy’s mouth with his hand.

“I think you’re misunderstanding things...” Seungmin murmurs, bringing his other hand up to hold onto Hyunjin’s broad shoulder as he releases the hand covering the taller boy’s mouth.

Hyunjin blinks, confused. “Huh?”

“I said, you’re misunderstanding things, Jinnie...” he repeats, biting his lips.

Hyunjin stands up straight then, a hand moving up to cup the younger boy’s left cheek. Seungmin leans onto the touch as his dark eyes meet Hyunjin’s brown ones; almost forgetting that their bodies are still practically pressed against each other, and that Hyunjin’s still hard down there for some reason.

“I don’t get it, Minnie...” Hyunjin whispers, moving his thumb in a circular motion on the younger boy’s cheek, looking at him expectantly. “Do you like being touched by me, or not?”

Seungmin nods slowly, and chuckles; the sound music to Hyunjin’s ears. “Of course I do.”

“Don’t you ‘ _of course I do_ ’ me!” Hyunjin whines with a frown. “You look so hesitant... literally all the time.” He adds with a pout.

Seungmin laughs breathily, looking down at his free hand before bringing it up to pat the taller boy’s head. Hyunjin closes his eyes for a bit as he sighs contentedly – it’s the simple things like this that finally causes a smile to make its way through the older boy’s face, and in an instant, Seungmin’s face brightens even more. Hyunjin takes the younger boy’s hand into his own, and brings it near his lips; planting soft kisses onto each tip of his fingers, down to the lines of his palm, until Hyunjin reaches the naked side of his wrist, and starts nibbling on his skin.

“Hyunjin...” Seungmin gasps, trying to pull his wrist away, but the older boy’s grip is rather strong. “Let go...” He whispers, but it sounds unconvincing. He feels Hyunjin smile against his skin, and it makes him quiver a little.

“Just... why are you so hard to read, Minnie?” he murmurs, moving a bit to nibble on a different spot. “You look like you’re enjoying this, though.”

“Jinnie...” Seungmin says, voice shaking, trying to pull his wrist away with a little bit more force. “Hyunjin, please stop-” he cuts himself off as he feels Hyunjin run his tongue against the dark purple marks on his wrist; then he feels pink, plump lips pressing downwards on his thumb as Hyunjin sucks on it feverishly afterwards.

 _Shit_ , he curses in his mind. Seungmin runs his tongue along his lips, before biting his bottom lip, as suddenly, an image of Hyunjin’s full lips wrapping themselves around his dick makes the younger boy pull his wrist back abruptly. Hyunjin just pouts as he looks up at the younger boy, and Seungmin can tell that Hyunjin is waiting for his answer.

“It’s not that... I don’t like it when you touch me, or when you do stuff like this to me...” Seungmin starts, breathing unsteady, voice almost shaking. “It’s just- I just... like it too much, okay?” he finishes, a dark shade of red returning to dust not only his cheeks but his ears as well.

“You do realize that _that_ sounds like a dumbass reason to avoid these kinds of situations, yeah?” Hyunjin laughs breathily, and Seungmin can feel the corners of his lips curl up into a small smile as well.

Seungmin then takes both of the taller boy’s hands, and intertwines their fingers. They stay like that for a while, and Hyunjin glances at their hands before breaking the silence.

“Can I ask you something?” He says.

“Sure. What is it?” Seungmin nods, looking at his boyfriend expectantly.

“Kiss me, please?” Hyunjin grins, eyes practically disappearing into crescents at he looks at the younger boy’s reaction.

Seungmin chuckles, shaking his head, but he leans forward to kiss the taller boy anyway. They kiss for a while, and Seungmin laughs when he leans away only to see Hyunjin still chasing with his lips puckered and eyes closed.

“Hey, that was rude!” Hyunjin whines, and juts his bottom lip, which only makes the younger boy laugh more. The taller boy suddenly looks to his side, before leaning his head forward to rest his chin on Seungmin’s shoulder. It’s only when Seungmin counts up to nineteen in his mind that Hyunjin speaks again. “Do you regret this?” he asks out of nowhere.

“Regret what?” Seungmin blinks. He doesn’t exactly know what the taller boy meant, but he has a clue what it could be. Or maybe he might actually know what Hyunjin meant by that question, and all he could think about is _no, not this again_ as he panics for a bit.

Hyunjin presses a kiss on his boyfriend’s neck, inhaling his scent. “ _This_...” he whispers.

Seungmin swallows on his spit, and straightens up as the question leaves his mind baffled. Regretting _this_ – being in a relationship with Hyunjin – is probably the last thing that Seungmin could ever think of ever since they’ve started dating more than a year ago. Hyunjin might actually just leave him right then and there, and the thought itself leaves Seungmin trembling.

“I would never regret this, Jinnie...” he says with a frown. “How could you even say such thing?” he asks back in an accusatory tone.

Hyunjin licks on his lips before pulling his head back to look at the younger boy. “It’s just...” he pauses as he hesitates for a bit, but continues shortly after anyway. “I just think that whenever I’m in bed alone or in the bathroom, jerking off while thinking of you... you’re probably out there being so happy hanging out with Felix or Jeongin. Also, whenever we kiss... I feel like I’m the only one who thinks about... doing those kind of stuff...” Hyunjin sighs. “Either that, or maybe Jisung is right that you really don’t get boners-”

“I do get boners, okay?” Seungmin says a bit loudly, face furiously burning red, and Hyunjin could only blink in surprise at the sudden raise of his voice. “I- I’m s-sorry... but could you just _please_ stop talking to Jisung about me? I’m begging you. I thought you two hated each other when you were trainees?” he groans, bringing a hand up to mess his own hair and cover his eyes with his bangs.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry.” Hyunjin chuckles, cupping his boyfriend’s cheek with one hand, and brushing his hair away from his eyes with the other. “It’s just that... this is my first time being in a relationship with someone of the same gender, okay? And we’re members of the same group too. That’s why I’m _scared_... that I might be too clingy or too affectionate to you, and that you actually find me annoying...” he pauses to take a breath, and Seungmin doesn’t miss the way his plump lips quiver when he talks. “I’m scared that you might breakup with me.”

Seungmin heaves a deep sigh as he suddenly wonders if their relationship – despite of dating for more than a year now – is just going to be a cycle of unsaid words, overthinking, and misunderstandings. “Jinnie, how could you even say those things...” he whispers before bringing his face to bury on the crook of Hyunjin’s neck; planting soft kisses all over the soft expanse of his skin, lips brushing delicately against it. He doesn’t want to admit it out loud, but sometimes, Seungmin actually _daydreams_ about kissing Hyunjin so hard, his plump lips bruise; about biting him so hard, his flesh tears up. But Seungmin knows humans aren’t fragile like that.

Bringing his hands up, Seungmin goes to wrap his arms around Hyunjin’s neck, pulling him closer until their lips meet again. Both of them close their eyes around the same time, and Seungmin is quick to part his lips, letting the taller boy’s tongue gain access to his wet, warm cavern. Hyunjin grants him what he wants; his tongue dancing around and exploring every corner of Seungmin’s mouth.

They only pull away when they feel the need to breathe, and Seungmin presses their foreheads together. They’re close enough for Hyunjin’s hair to tickle his face. Seungmin then lifts a hand up to stroke at the corner of Hyunjin’s eye, where his thumb delicately touches on the crinkles that form when the older boy scrunches his eye at the touch. It makes him look... _cute_ , like a cat, and Seungmin can’t help the small giggle that elicits from his lips because of the sight of his boyfriend.

“What’s so funny?” Hyunjin murmurs with eyes still closed.

“Nothing.” He shakes his head knowing too well that the taller boy can’t see him. “I just thought that... breaking up with someone that looks so _beautiful_ sounds so absurd.” Seungmin admits with an airy laugh, and that makes the taller boy peel his eyes open.

“Me? Beautiful?” Hyunjin snorts, lifting both of his eyebrows in question. “Are you sure you weren’t talking about yourself?”

“Yup, I’m sure.” Seungmin grins widely, eyes practically disappearing as his face almost splits up at how wide his smile is.

“That’s not fair!” Hyunjin blushes furiously at that, bringing both of his hands up to cover his boyfriend’s face. “You know too well that I’m weak for that smile, Minnie.” He whines.

Seungmin doesn’t say anything; he just sighs in content as he pulls Hyunjin’s hands off his face, and cups the older boy’s face with both hands instead. To say that seeing Hyunjin blushing like that didn’t arouse him would be an utter lie. So, he leans forward, and captures Hyunjin’s lips in his one more time.

They kiss more; it was only a peck at first, but the next time, he trails his tongue along Hyunjin’s thicker lips. He feels fascinated at how the older boy’s lips slightly quiver at his actions, so he goes to nibble at the pink flesh. Hyunjin blindly grips on the fabric of Seungmin’s shirt at his chest, and presses himself closer, harder, against the younger boy. Seungmin swallows on his spit as he goes to bite on Hyunjin’s bottom lip – who happily opens up to grant him access to his mouth.

When they pull away again to breathe, there’s a gap between their lips; just a small gap that’s filled with nothing but their warm breaths, and silent begs for more. Hyunjin peels his eyes open, and their eyes meet. When Seungmin lets his eyes shift to the older boy’s parted lips, he feels his shorts grow a little tighter than before. Hyunjin must’ve felt it too, because the next thing he knows, the taller boy’s suddenly slipping his hands inside Seungmin’s shorts to grab his ass, and starts grinding his hips, slowly, with eyes closed shut.

An involuntary, shaky moan escapes Seungmin’s lips at the feeling of Hyunjin’s bare hard cock rubbing against his own clothed ones, so he leans forward again to kiss the taller boy; slowly sliding his tongue past Hyunjin’s lips, who happily lets him in, and starts feeding him with breathy moans. His mouth is warm, and wet, and hot. Seungmin can’t really find anything... _romantic_ about something that feels so, so erotic.

Hyunjin gasps between their lips when Seungmin finally grinds his hips back. When they both pull away from each other eventually, Hyunjin pulls his hands back from Seungmin’s shorts just so he can slide it under the younger boy’s shirt instead to delicately roam his palms along the soft expanse of his skin; starting from Seungmin’s flat abs, up to his chest. Hyunjin stops to gently pinch on both of the younger boy’s nipples, eliciting a breathy moan from Seungmin’s mouth. A satisfied smile makes its way through Hyunjin’s face, and when the younger boy peels his eyes open, he sees Hyunjin’s eyes crinkling at the edges.

Seungmin wonders at how can he still manage to smile like that in a moment like _this_. “What are you smiling for?”

“Nothing.” Hyunjin chuckles, biting his bottom lip in an attempt to stifle his smile from growing wider. “It’s just... I’m just so happy right now.”

“We’ve already kissed a lot of times before, though?”

“I know that, but...” he takes a pause to chew on his lip for a few seconds. “This is the first time we did more than just... kiss, you know?” He clears his throat in an attempt to his embarrassment, but a dark shade of red still dusts itself on his cheeks and ears.

Seungmin giggles at his boyfriend’s _cuteness_ in a moment like this one, before leaning up to press a kiss on his forehead, then on the tip of his nose, and lastly on his lips. “W-well... it’s not that I didn’t want to do more than just kiss...” He murmurs against Hyunjin’s wet, plump lips, a shade of red dusting his own cheeks as well. “I was just scared that I...”

“Scared that... what?” Hyunjin asks expectantly.

He sighs dejectedly. There’s no point in hiding anymore, anyway. “I’m scared that I wouldn’t be able to control myself...” he admits, voice trailing off. “I actually dream and think about doing... stuff like this with you more than you think.” Seungmin adds, leaning forward to press a kiss on the taller boy’s jaw.

“Really?” Hyunjin asks with a grin.

“Y-yes.” Seungmin stutters a response as he shyly nods.

Hyunjin lets out a chuckle when he feels something twitch inside Seungmin’s shorts. “Let’s get rid of this.” He suddenly says, holding onto the hem of Seungmin’s shirt, already lifting it up; in which the younger boy obliges, and raises his arms up. Tossing the shirt somewhere behind him, Hyunjin crouches down so he’s facing Seungmin’s crotch. From there, he can see the younger boy’s hard cock bulging from behind his shorts, waiting to be freed, waiting to be _touched_. Hyunjin traces a finger along the clothed shaft, eliciting a low, breathy moan from the younger boy. “Can I...?” he asks, tilting his head up.

Seungmin peels his eyes open to look down at his boyfriend with almost pleading eyes. “Are you seriously asking me _that_ when you’re already down there?”

Deciding to tease the younger boy for a bit, Hyunjin stands up, and leans closer to his ear. “Beg for it, _baby boy_.” he whispers, voice sinfully low, pushing his hips forward to grind his bare hard cock against Seungmin’s clothed ones in an excruciatingly slow pace.

Seungmin lets out another low moan, pulling his head back, and Hyunjin smirks as he looks at his boyfriend, leaning forward to lick the lump that sticks out in the front of his exposed neck. His hands found their way to the younger boy’s ass again, giving it a light squeeze before finally pulling his shorts and boxers off his hips. Hyunjin stops grinding after tossing the garments away to look down and appreciate the beauty of Seungmin’s hard cock, realizing that it’s actually been quite a while since he’d last seen it, and in this kind of state too.

Crouching down again, Hyunjin’s fingers slowly wrap themselves around Seungmin’s hard cock, loving the way it fits perfectly in his hand as if it belonged there. Seungmin lets out a gasp at that, and brings a hand to lightly grip on the older boy’s hair. Hyunjin takes that as a cue to lean forward, and slowly devour him whole.

Seungmin’s cock is just as beautiful as the rest of him, and Hyunjin loves the weight of it in his mouth. It tastes even better than it looks, he concludes. Hyunjin nibbles on the head, making sure he takes in all the pre-cum the younger boy has to offer at the moment, as his hand pumps the hard shaft in an excruciatingly slow pace. He pulls away to plant some wet, hot kisses on the veins, before running his tongue beneath the shaft from the base up to the slit. Then Hyunjin devours him whole again; a hand moving to caress his balls, and another one to hold on the base. He holds onto Seungmin’s dick as if his life depended on it. He craves for it as if it was his favorite food. He worships it as if it was a god. He needs it like he needs air to breathe.

Because Hyunjin thinks that this is what Seungmin deserves.

Seungmin, on the other hand, has turned into a mess of gasps and moans. He tips his head back as he slowly fucks into Hyunjin’s mouth, breathing heavily as he tries his best not to come yet – but the sight of his boyfriend taking his entire dick in his mouth like an expert without gagging, and the sight of his beautiful pink lips wrapped around his cock, are just all too much to handle. Before he can at least feel himself get close to his climax, Seungmin tightens his grip on Hyunjin’s hair to make him stop.

“Jinnie, kiss me...” he pleads, and who is Hyunjin to say no to that?

Nodding, Hyunjin stands up from his current position and immediately presses his lips against Seungmin’s, for the nth time that night. “S-shit, Minnie...” he curses in between their kiss when he suddenly feels Seungmin wrap his fingers around his cock. He pulls away from the kiss to look down, a gasp escaping his mouth when he sees the younger boy press a finger onto the tip of his cock, then slides in down towards his balls.

“Do you like it?” Seungmin asks, eyes focused on his own hand doing some work on Hyunjin’s cock.

The older boy only nods with closed eyes, slowly fucking into the younger boy’s hand. He peels his eyes open again to meet with Seungmin’s dark ones, before looking down to watch closely as the younger boy takes his own cock as well, and presses it against Hyunjin’s. He feels another drip of precum slide down his dick as Seungmin lets out a gasp, eyes snapping shut.

“Hot...” the younger boy swallows on his spit as he wraps his hand around both of their hard cocks.

“F-fuck, Seungmin...” Hyunjin curses under his breath, bringing both his hands up to hold onto Seungmin’s shoulder. “Fuck...” he curses again, and starts grinding his hips.

Seungmin takes his free hand to wrap his arms around Hyunjin’s waist; pulling him so close that their chests meet, leaving no space between them. They can feel the heat all over their lower halves; and the slick and wet sounds of their precum glistening their cocks as they slide between Seungmin’s hand, along with their gasps and breathy moans, fill the bathroom. Seungmin feels as if he’s floating in the clouds every time Hyunjin moans his name onto his ear. He thinks he’s about to cum anytime soon, but he still manages to control it.

“Jinnie...” he whispers onto the older boy’s ear before lightly biting his earlobe. “F-faster...”

“Shit, Seungmin... Seungminnie...” Hyunjin moans at the younger boy’s collarbone, before nibbling on the skin. “I don’t want to cum before you...”

Seungmin snorts as he looks at his boyfriend. “This isn’t some sort of competition, Jinnie.” he murmurs onto his boyfriend’s neck; licking up the lump, and nibbling on the side.

Hyunjin presses his cock harder against Seungmin’s, squeezing their hands together tightly with his own hand.

“Ah, fuck, Hyunjin...” the younger boy hisses, feeling his own balls throbbing, already wanting for climax. Hyunjin groans onto Seungmin’s ear a bit loudly, and grinds his hips harder against the younger boy’s. Seungmin takes in a shaky breath, and lets out little growl in return as he brings up the pace of his hips as well. The wet and thick sounds of their cocks rubbing together intensifies as both of them thrust their hips with more force, and Seungmin can feel his balls bounce up and down, slapping against Hyunjin’s.

“Minnie... a-ah...” Hyunjin whimpers, chewing on his bottom lip. Seungmin leans forward to capture Hyunjin’s lips in a kiss with open eyes, and there’s something about the way Hyunjin moans into Seungmin’s mouth that turns on the younger boy even more. Hyunjin tries to move even faster, if possible from their current standing position; and when Seungmin breaks their kiss a few moments later, Hyunjin releases a breath loudly. “I- ah... I want to come, Minnie...”

“Then come... what’s stopping you?” Seungmin breathes, wanting for the same thing.

“I just w-want you come first...” Hyunjin huffs.

“Jinnie, I told you that this isn’t some sort of a competition...” Seungmin rolls his eyes, pressing his thumb against the tip of Hyunjin’s cock.

Hyunjin moans at that, taking a deep breath. “I- ah... fuck- I know that, okay? It’s just- I want to see your face... when you cum... Minnie, please.” He pleads, begs, whines.

Seungmin actually finds it somewhat adorable, if he were to be honest, and he doesn’t know how much longer he could hold on himself. Sighing, he pulls one of Hyunjin’s thigh up with his free hand. “Go thrust your hips for me then, _baby boy_.” He whispers, mirroring the way Hyunjin called him the same pet name a while ago.

Hyunjin shoots him a glare but obliges anyway; it’s a rather uncomfortable position, but he lets his leg be lifted, and he starts pacing himself again. He moves slowly at first; the heads of their hard cocks meeting with every slow thrust he makes. Hyunjin wraps a hand around both of their cocks, rubbing circles at the tips using his thumb as he takes his free hand to squeeze Seungmin’s balls gently.

Seungmin moans loudly, chewing on his bottom lip, and digging crescent moons onto the skin of the taller boy’s thigh with his nails. Hyunjin watches Seungmin’s face closely, mouth slightly parted as he slides his hand up and down in time with his thrusts.

“Ah... Jinnie...” Seungmin keeps on moaning, throwing his head back. “I’m c-coming... ah- shit, yes... f-faster, please... more...”

That’s enough motivation for Hyunjin to continue; tightening his grip, and pressing his hips harder against the younger boy. “Seungmin... Seungmin-ah...” he calls out in between his gasps. Seungmin hums, letting Hyunjin know that he’s listening, and cracks his eyes open; trying his hardest to focus on the taller boy, then on the feeling of wanting, _needing_ , to cum all over the two of them. “I love you... so much...” He suddenly says.

Seungmin’s eyes snap open at that. “W-what?” He gasps a little, then he lets out the loudest moan he’s ever elicited on that night as he suddenly comes. Seungmin breathes heavily, and looks down to find threads of sticky white liquid shooting out of his slit, hitting up at both of their flat abs, and sliding down their cocks. He can feel shivers travel down his spine at the sight, thinking it’d take more than just that to feel fully satisfied.

Then he remembers what Hyunjin said.

“Jinnie-” Seungmin tries to speak, but Hyunjin stops him with a kiss.

“I love you, Minnie...” He says into Seungmin’s mouth. “I love you so, so much.”

Seungmin, on the other hand, feels himself getting hard all over again as Hyunjin continues to grind his hips against his; and it isn’t long until the older boy comes as well. Seungmin feels himself shiver, again, under Hyunjin’s grip when his palm gets filled with the older boy’s cum. They both stare down at their mess before Hyunjin looks up again. Seungmin meets his brown eyes; his heart thumping louder, harder, stronger than ever before as Hyunjin’s words keep playing in his head like a broken record.

Taking a long, deep breath, Seungmin closes his eyes shut; his heart pumping so fast it actually hurts. Everything hurts. Hyunjin just always manages to hurt him in ways he didn’t know was even possible, and he makes Seungmin feel sick – in a good way. A good kind of sick, yes, that’s it. Hyunjin also makes him feel as heavy as the ground, and as light as cotton, or the clouds, at the same time. Sometimes, Seungmin wonders: how is that even possible?

“I love you too...” he murmurs eventually, silently hoping that the older boy didn’t hear it.

But Hyunjin did.

“What was that?” he gasps, wanting to make sure if he’s heard it right. Seungmin looks up at him with shock evident on his face, biting his bottom lip afterwards. The taller boy looks up at him as well, and their eyes meet. Hyunjin’s eyes are hopeful, but also glistening with a little bit of tears.

Seungmin looks down, using the tissue papers that he’d grabbed from his left a while ago to clean the cum off of his and Hyunjin’s flat abs, as well as the cum on their dicks. “I love you.” He says rather quickly, making his voice low on purpose as he practically feel his heart in his throat.

Hyunjin slaps both his hands on Seungmin’s cheeks to cup his face, and force him to look up. “Say it again, please, Minnie?” he says, and he has the widest smile on his face – all teeth, no eyes. “Minnie, Minnie, Seungminnie. Please say it again!” He does some little hops, and shakes Seungmin on his shoulder, before wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s neck, and looks at him with a pout. “Say it again, please, please, please?”

“Jinnie, please...” Seungmin whines, bringing a hand up to cover his boyfriend’s face. “You must’ve forgotten that I’m still pretty much hard down there.”

Hyunjin looks down, then looks back up with a smirk. “Just say it, and I’ll suck your dick again.”

“Hey, that sounds so cheap!” he frowns, but sighs in defeat shortly afterwards anyway. “Fine. I love you, okay? There you go. Happy now?” he says in one breath, cheeks furiously heating up.

Hyunjin’s wide grin returns to his face, and he brings his hands up to pinch both of Seungmin’s cheeks. “Aww, I love you too, my cute little pup Seungminnie.” He coos, giggling when the younger boy shoots him a glare.

They both properly clean their selves under the warm water of the shower after that. Seungmin makes sure they wash their bodies thoroughly with soap to completely get rid of the scent of their... orgasm from earlier.

The clock reads 12:15am when they return to their room, making sure to not make any noise as much as possible. It’s Hyunjin’s turn to go to Seungmin’s bunk, and the younger boy immediately wraps an arm around Hyunjin’s waist the moment he slips himself under the thick blanket and lies down. Seungmin rests his head on Hyunjin’s chest, eyes closed. The older boy shifts to a more comfortable position as he wraps protective arms around his boyfriend’s smaller frame, pressing a kiss on Seungmin’s forehead before closing his eyes, and slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you want? Let me know what you think of this uwu
> 
> title is taken from the lyrics of taylor swift's untouchable, tho the song has nothing to do with the fanfic
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dalbitseungjin)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/daveu)
> 
> (update as of 191113) – this fanfic now has a Russian translation  
> (link: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8787942)


End file.
